


The Wolf and The Fox

by badskippy



Series: Bagginshield One-Offs [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is the Alpha Sentinel of the East - Bilbo is the strongest Guide in all the Dwarf Kingdoms.  They didn't need to bond sexually to bond completely, but that doesn't mean they didn't go there!</p><p>This is the part of the story that most in Erebor didn't get to see ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf and The Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunryder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Oak and The Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/937441) by [sunryder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/pseuds/sunryder). 



> THIS PICKS UP RIGHT AT THE END OF Chapter 19 of The Oak and The Ash by sunryder - one of the best stories i have read!  
> If you haven't read it - WHY NOT??
> 
> As always, thank you to user, WHYISITCLEVER, for the invaluable services of editing and sounding board.

* * *

 

Let me start from the very beginning, shall I? Everyone knows I was a terrible guide!

            _That is untrue!_

Who’s telling this story?

            _You are, but I can’t …_

Then let me tell it, please.

            _… *growls* …_

            Anyway, I was a terrible and hopeless guide!  I mean …

            _Now you are adding more lies?!  Where did hopeless come from?!_

Thorin!  PLEASE, let me finish!

_Bilbo, I will not sit here and listen to …_

THORIN!

            _… *growls and deepens scowl* …_

            Now, as I was saying, I was a terrible guide.  FOR A HOBBIT SENTINEL!

            _Better_

Thank you.  I mean, I could barely get a few tiny seeds to germinate let alone bloom into anything worthwhile, right?  It never dawned on me that, I was a terrible Hobbit guide because I was destined to be a Dwarf’s Guide.

            _My Guide, my Duninel, as I am your_ _Shomakhâl_ _.  And there are no others!_

Yes, khael, my love.  There never has been or will be another for either of us.

            _Damn right, thurkhkhai._

*giggles* -- So, you can imagine my surprise after all that we had been through to get to the point of being together, what with running across half of Arda, dealing with those disgusting and wanton other guides – I still hate that Hagaa bitch – and then battling Azog, that I woke up totally naked and cuddled up with my sentinel in a pool by The Stones!  It was such a relief.

            _Not to mention how wonderful and beautiful it was to bond in the Hobbit way.  It still sends shivers down my spine how gentle and fulfilling it was._

            Yes well, this isn’t a story about all that.  This is a story about what happened, after that.

            _... *growls lustfully* …_

... *giggles* So, there we were, we had just bonded in the Hobbit way.  And …

 

* * *

      

          Thorin slipped into kisses that were devouring and whole-hearted, burning with the rush that came from knowing beyond all doubt that Bilbo was his and would be until the end of the world.  He eased off the kiss and found Bilbo’s legs wrapped around his waist, and his Hobbit’s hands clenched in Thorin’s hair. (Thorin found that he had one arm braced across Bilbo’s shoulders to pull him in tighter, and another on Bilbo’s behind.) He breathed in the sure knowledge that Bilbo didn’t want to stop and teased, “You know that your Drogo is going to geld me for this, don’t you?”

            Bilbo pulled Thorin back down and against Thorin’s lips he murmured, “That, my Sentinel, is a problem for tomorrow.”  Bilbo would deal with his cousin Drogo later and Yavanna help Drogo if he gave Bilbo any shit.

            As they resumed their kiss, the warm mineral water of the pool enveloped their bodies.  Thorin took full advantage of the caressing water and slowly spread his large paw-like hand out across Bilbo’s ass.  He let it roam and as it moved south, his middle finger glided through the delicious valley between the cheeks, finally ghosting over the rosebud of Bilbo’s entrance.  Thorin circled the tender flesh and his arousal grew in response to the puckering his touch elicited.

            Bilbo moaned and squirmed as the pleasant zinging sensation radiated through him and he pulled harder on Thorin’s hair to drag him closer and push his tongue deeper into his sentinel’s mouth.   With all that he was feeling, he wanted to let his sentinel know that their mouths were doing what he wanted their bodies to do as well.  Bilbo wanted to feel Thorin not just next to him, not just on him, but in him as well.  He wanted it all and he was not going to be denied.

            Thorin had no intention of denying his little One.  He was everything that was different from Thorin from his smooth, soft skin and curly, honey-colored curls to silky lips and lavish ass Thorin coveted bestially.   He had no idea why, but the feel of his own pelt-like hairy chest pressed and sliding against Bilbo’s smooth chest was as intoxicating as any ale he had ever drunk. 

            True, physically they could not be more opposite, but in so many more and important ways, they were the same.  Thorin could be gentle and romantic for a Dwarf and Bilbo could be fierce and erotic for a Hobbit.  On many levels they met in the middle.  The rough and granite-like sentinel, at times under the sway and control of the sweet and loving guide who had no problem being the one in charge while submitting to the aggression of the other.   Like a slave that commands the master to take him, all the while directing his lover from a submissive vantage point.  Just as Bilbo could feel the feral, wolf-like lust at the edge of Thorin’s being, so too could Thorin feel the sly, cunning and fox-like desire at the edge of Bilbo's.  The wolf hunting the fox, all the while the fox stalked the wolf.

            But even as their physical bodies were coming together, on the verge of merging, Bilbo wanted more.  They had already opened their minds and souls to each other before, why not again?  Why hold back anything when everything was better?

            So Bilbo took both hands, placed them firmly at the nape of Thorin’s neck, pulled his shomakhâl as close and deeply as possible and opened his mind and soul to Thorin completely. 

            Thorin’s deep growl was swallowed by Bilbo, as the Dwarf was bathed in the warmth and tingling sensation of having his duninel so open, so exposed, so ripe for the taking.  And, because he would deny his One nothing, he too opened his mind and soul to Bilbo and the two headed for a zenith of emotion and instinct. 

            They were merging on a level neither had experienced before and were so caught up in their desire and love for each other, neither realized they were cycling their emotions and energies.  This slow-forming tornado of passion was spreading, seeping outward and upward into the mountain.

 

* * *

           

            Those closest to them were hit the hardest.  Luckily this was only Dwalin, who had been given the task of guarding the entrance to the Stones so that none would bother Thorin and Bilbo’s healing.  But as Dwalin himself was just coming into his gifts, he had little control of them and frankly, had an even worse history of controlling his wants than Thorin did.

            It started building in Dwalin to the point that he knew what was happening in the pools before he heard anything.  His first instinct was to stop it, to keep Thorin from losing control.  But then he felt Bilbo’s presence move through him and he knew that the little Hobbit not only wanted this but he was controlling and soothing his Dwarf through the whole act.  There was no need to rush in and frankly, Dwalin was told without words to stay out and leave them be or risk an  attack from either or both.

            Standing in the hallway just beyond the couple, Dwalin started feeling warm, very warm and his breathing became deeper and ragged as if he were descending into the throes of passion.  He ripped his axes and his shirt off, sweat dripping down his torso, and at that moment, his own gifts erupted within him and his soul cried out for his own guide to come to him, to soothe him, to help him.  He was aware of all this and he marveled at the feelings because if this is what Thorin had felt like when his gifts had surfaced, by Mahal, how did the Dwarf-prince make it so long without bonding with Bilbo?!

            Those next affected were at the middle levels of the kingdom itself.  Sentinels had been waking up since Thorin had come into his gifts and called out to them, and Guides had heard the call and their gifts emerged to protect those shomakhâl waking up. 

            Now with Bilbo in the mountain, fully aware of his abilities, cycling with Thorin down at the Stones, guides and sentinels were feeling the longing and desire of the royal pair.  All over the kingdom, those physically close to their dunin or shomakhâl, suddenly looked at the other, with no question as to what was on their minds.  Most tried to make it back to chambers or offices, but any private space that could be found worked as well.  (One young unbonded guide was sitting alone at the communal dining tables and, while he hadn’t found his sentinel yet, he felt the want of flesh on flesh and his body shuddered out an orgasm before he could even fathom what was happening.)

            But it was in the upper levels that Dwalin’s guide heard his sentinel’s call just after his own gifts blossomed within him.   And Dwalin, thousands of meters below him suddenly felt his guide’s pull on the cord of their connection and wordlessly sent out a plea to him, the battle-hardened Dwarf nearly begging for help.

            Long ago it was realized that if there was an attack of any kind or an emergency, those at the highest levels would have too long of a way to escape and so a winding metal slide was installed, so that those near the top of the mountain could be at the main level within less than two minutes. 

            At the moment of Dwalin’s silent plea, his guide ran for the emergency slide and was on the main floor and running for the Stones before the great Dwarf could issue a second one.  Sprinting down the stairs, he could feel the growing ache within his shomakhâl and silently offered the comfort that he was indeed on his way to him.

            Dwalin felt his guide approaching, racing to him.  He was bracing himself, for he knew not who they were nor what they did, only that the bond was already forming and pulling at them both even before they had laid eyes on each other. 

            Finally his guide jumped the last few steps and came down the hall towards him.  Dwalin was filled with a mixture of emotions, want, need, desire, lust, passion and yes, even love and fear.   He realized and understood Thorin’s fear of possibly hurting his guide, but Dwalin was not Thorin and would not, didn’t want, to stop a bonding that was so clearly right and strangely perfect.  Just as Thorin and Bilbo were so strangely perfect for each other. 

            Coming towards him was none other then the little scribe, Ori and the look on Ori’s face spoke of no fear, no hesitation, and only a shy, near-seductive smile playing on the young Dwarf’s lips.

            Dwalin had seen the Dwarf before.  He had never spent any time alone with him and in fact their speaking had been in pasting.  He had noticed the shy way the scribe smiled and the ever-present ink spots on the boy’s fingers and nose were endearing, even cute if Dwalin would admit it out loud.  He knew the scribe to be honorable and intelligent and, while he had never admitted it to anyone before, a few times Dwalin had caught himself looking over at the gentle, little Dwarf and wondering what would it be like to hold and take such a tender thing?  Oh it had been pure lust to think of stripping the shy scribe naked in the library and taking him there on the tables, but Dwalin had let it pass.  Just a fantasy, he said.  All the while never realizing that Ori was his One, never fathoming that they would share gifts and be more than just lovers. 

            But now, with Ori advancing on him, removing his cardigan and slowly unbuttoning his shirt, Dwalin’s fantasies came to the forefront of his thoughts and he was scared.  _I don’t want to hurt him but, Mahal, I want him!_

            Ori heard the thought and laughed out loud and said, “Don’t flatter yourself, Dwalin.  You may find I am more than a match for you.”

            Ori came up to the bear-like warrior and gave him a wily smile.  They were but half an arm’s reach apart and as Dwalin’s eyes widened and his breath grew heavier, Ori reached out slowly and ghosted a finger around the bear-like warrior’s nipple.

            Dwalin was finished holding back.

            There were no tables there, but Dwalin took the young dwarf there and then in the stone hallway and Ori couldn’t have been more pleased.

 

* * *

           

            Thorin was done waiting and Bilbo was more than happy to give in.  Or was it the other way around?

            Thorin’s fingers had played around long enough and he slowly pushed his way into Bilbo’s entry, causing the Hobbit to gasp and yank on Thorin’s hair almost painfully.  This of course, only spurred Thorin further.  He worked one finger completely in and he twirled it around to hit the sweet spot that caused Bilbo to see stars.  As Thorin positioned a second finger to advance, Bilbo was ready and instead of holding still, pushed back and engulfed the both fingers inside him.  Thorin was going to lose his mind at just the tight but silky feeling surrounding his fingers and he quickly moved in a third.

            The mineral water was working well as it was slightly slick and helped speed the third digit in and it was not long until Bilbo was rocking back and forth, controlling the speed and thrust of Thorin’s fingers going in and out.  Thorin’s mind was spinning at the sensation and he wasn’t sure how much longer he would hold back.  But Thorin knew he needed more than just the mineral water and he suddenly stood up, holding Bilbo to him, then turned and lay the Hobbit on his back at the edge of the pool so that Thorin had full access.

            Thorin descended on his One and began to kiss and lick and nibble his way down from Bilbo’s neck to the smooth chest and rosy nipples.  There he stopped and suckled Bilbo and ran his teeth, not so gently, over the sensitive and erect tips.  Bilbo cried out but actually pulled Thorin’s head down to his chest, obviously wanting more.  But Thorin was done there.  He moved lower and raked his beard and teeth across the soft abdomen and left marks there for any and all who would see that this was his guide and his alone.  Bilbo didn’t care a whit about the marks.

            Finally, Thorin placed his broad, powerful hands on the back of Bilbo’s thighs and pushed them upwards so that his Hobbit’s cock and sack were there for the taking, as well as the puckering rosebud that was the true destination.  Thorin began to lick and tease the head of Bilbo’s cock while at the same time wiggling his fingers over his entrance.  This caused Bilbo to take stuttering breaths and Thorin snarled as he dove and began to nip at the tender, sweet flesh of his guide’s inner thighs.  Slowly, Thorin moved the point of entry, swirling and flicking his tongue until Bilbo was almost crying and couldn’t breathe.

            “Oh, Yavanna,” Bilbo stuttered out, between breaths.  “Please, Thorin, please!”

            Thorin growled with a smirk.  “Do you want more, duninel?”

            “Please, Thorin,” Bilbo breathed out again.

            “You want it, love?”  Thorin said, almost cruel in his lust.  “Tell me.  Beg me.”

            Bilbo snarled in his own lust.  “I won’t beg, but you will give it to me!”

            “No,” Thorin had reached his limit.  “I won’t give – but, I will take!”

            Thorin used one steel-like forearm to hold back both of Bilbo’s legs and used his now free hand to position his member at Bilbo’s hole.  The combination of the silky mineral water and saliva would have to do.  At least neither of them cared if it didn’t.

            There was some pain and pressure and then Thorin was pushing in slowly.  He pulled out a fraction, only to push back in a little deeper.  Going in and out until finally Bilbo was filled with Thorin’s cock.

            Bilbo was gasping for air and his arms were flung out to hold on to the stone floort, anything to ground him.  He had never felt like this in his life – everything inside him seemed to be Thorin.  The pressure was bearable, erotic and the pain was fast receding.  

            Thorin just stood still, holding only Bilbo’s ankles with both hands, lost in the feeling of Bilbo's tightness around his cock.  This was more than just sex, just flesh, it was the fulfillment of dreams and promises of reality.  A reality to share and have any and every night for the rest of their lives.  Thorin breathed in the scent of Bilbo’s arousal and found, even now, his desire, his lust, his love, his very being coalescing into one point and waiting there at that apex was Bilbo with all his emotions, willing to give them to Thorin.

            At that moment of clarity, Bilbo moved his hips and the dance began.

            Thorin slowly moved back and forth, drawing out slightly and pushing back in.  As their movements synced, Thorin wanted to hold off the climax as long as possible – it was all just too good to let it go.  Thrusting started slowly but with each push, the strokes became longer and more powerful.  Thorin could feel his climax building within him and he realized he actually didn’t want to control it anymore.

            And Bilbo told him as much – there was going to be more time to explore speed and depth and restraint. This was not one of those times.

            “Take me, Thorin!” 

            Thorin wanted to respond but could only grip Bilbo’s ankles tighter and thrust harder.  And Bilbo reached down between his own legs and pumped his rock-hard sex in time with Thorin’s thrusts.

            “Claim me! Please, Thorin, PLEASE!”

            That did it.

            Thorin gave a few final powerful thrusts deep into Bilbo and then threw his head back and roared out his orgasm so that it echoed around the chamber.  Seconds later, Bilbo screamed out his own as he spilled his seed up and over his stomach and chest.

            Thorin shuddered a few more thrusts and then collapsed onto Bilbo.  Both were sweaty, their breaths ragged and raw, but both felt sated and blissful.  So focused on the other, that neither heard Dwalin’s and Ori’s roar and scream coming from just outside in the hallway.

            Finally, Thorin’s breath evened out and he wrapped Bilbo to him and pulled them both back down into the warm mineral pool, there to lie together and bask in the bond that  was now unbreakable.

            A few minutes later, the royal pair heard a voice behind them and turned.

            “Mind if we join you?”  Dwalin said, holding tight to Ori’s hand.

            Thorin and Bilbo just nodded and the Dwalin pulled Ori with him into the far side of the pool from their friends. 

            “Hello,” Bilbo said, giving Ori a knowing smile.  “I’m Bilbo.”

            “I know,” Ori said, still in a dreamy state.  “It’s nice to meet you in person.”

            Bilbo smiled a bit more and responded.  “I have a feeling you and I are going to be good friends.”  Bilbo looked over at Thorin who was sitting with his eyes closed.

            Ori looked at his Dwalin and turned back to Bilbo.  “I think you’re right!”

            The two guides let out quiet giggles, which prompted both sentinels to pull their dunins closer.   The two shomakhâl opened an eye each, made fists and knocked them together; no other form of congratulations was needed.

            The four sat in silence for a few minutes until the sound of approaching footfalls made them all turn and watch as Oin stepped into the chamber.  He looked disheveled and his breath was a bit uneven.

            “Do you two,” Oin spat out to Thorin and Bilbo.  “Have any idea what you have done?”

            They didn’t even pretend not to realize nor pretend to care.

            “Explain yourselves,” Oin said, shakily

            Bilbo looked at Thorin and then took a deep breath.  “Let me start from the very beginning, shall I?  Everyone knows I was a terrible guide!”  Bilbo started.

            “That is untrue!”  Thorin would not brook talk against his dunin, even from his dunin.

            “Who’s telling this story?”

            “You are, but I can’t …”

            “Then let me tell it, please.”

            “… *growls* …”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Khael – (my) wolf of all wolves  
> Thurkhkhai – (my) fox  
> Shomakhâl – Sentinel  
> Dunin – Guide  
> Duninel – Guide of the Heart  
> ** Fist Bump / Knuckle Knock – supposedly this gesture is known as a dap. However, I have never heard a name for it, only seen the gesture. So I have explained it in it’s simplest form because I didn’t feel right using a term that might be incorrect.


End file.
